Technicolor Dreams
by Findel
Summary: The world is entertained by one star Lina Inverse. But, the world doesn't know Lina is a comatose girl who's dreams are the tv. Only Zelgadis the composer truly knows her and manipulates her dreams
1. Default Chapter

**Technicolor Dreams**

**Chapter: 1**

**Let the Show Begin**

* * *

Well here's a new idea for a slayers fic. Just to let you know the world is set in kind of a 1984 theme. Only difference is no true big brother, I'm not making any statement on communism, and no Stalinism whatsoever. It also takes a bit of ideas from the Jim Carrey movie: The Truman Show. So on with the fic.

* * *

He walked down the same alleyways he always did when he went to work. It was better to remain unseen with the way he was than to walk out in full view. Besides once he got to work he could truly be alone. 'Well not totally alone but she doesn't really count as being there now does she,' he thought as he closed in on the building where he worked. He walked up to the main door where he produced an identification card and inserted it into the reader. After a moment a panel in the wall moved to reveal a hand print identifier. He placed his hand on the panel and waited. After a second the door unlocked and a computer voice said, "Welcome Mr. Greywords," as the doors opened up.

Zelgadis Greywords retrieved his identification card from the reader and walked into the building belonging to the Kenjo Corporation. He had worked with Kenjo since he had been in high school and continued because it paid rather well. He walked down a hall way and to an elevator. Once in he hit a button for basement number four and hit in a code on a number pad. "Password accepted," came the same computer voice as the elevator started it's journey down towards the basement. 

Zelgadis leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the elevator to stop. After a few minutes the elevator reached it's destination and the doors opened. Zelgadis walked out and down a hallway until he reached a thick metal door. He stepped right in front of it and the voice came again asking, "State identification." 

"Zelgadis Greywords," he replied. 

"Voice pattern match. Please submit eye scan," the computer commanded as a laser reader moved towards Zelgadis' face. 

Zelgadis looked up at the laser and opened his eye wide. The laser scan his eye and after a moment the voice came again and said, "Eye pattern match. Welcome Composer Zelgadis Greywords," as the metal door unlocked and opened. 

Zelgadis walked through the door and into the spacious room that lay behind the door. He sighed as he saw the same thing he saw everyday. There she was, there was the entertainment of millions of people. There was Lina. He walked over to where the girl lay on a table, many wires running to and from her head, and smoothed away some hair from her eyes. The girl didn't respond at all and Zelgadis' attention was soon caught by a female voice, "Getting a little close with the entertainment there Greywords." 

Zelgadis looked to see the young woman he knew as Vera taking off a helmet with wires running to it. She set the helmet down next to the compartment she sat in and stepped out. She was a rather tall woman standing at about five foot ten inches. Her brown eyes ran up and down Zelgadis as she sized him up. Her long black hair ran down to about her hips, and her full body made her a very attractive woman. She smiled at Zelgadis and as she walked forward and said, "Of course that's why your the best of us composers. You can forget that she is just a comatose cyborg and fully interact. But, why show that side just to her?" 

She walked until she was right in front of Zelgadis and continued, "I mean why hide yourself from people that can physically return the interaction?" 

Vera moved her body against Zelgadis and ran her hand across his cheek. She placed a finger under the mask Zelgadis always wore and tried to lower it. Zel's hand came up to stay her as he said, "Don't...," as he turned away from her.

Vera frowned and moved closer, pressing her chest against Zelgadis' back, and whispered in his ear, "Come on Zelgadis. You know I want you...if even just once. We have some time before you begin...why not," as her hands moved down his chest.

Zelgadis grabbed her hands and said, "Stop this Vera. Don't waste your time with me."

Vera stopped, knowing that continuing wouldn't get her what she wanted, and whispered, "The offers always open."

Vera then released Zelgadis and walked to the door saying, "Have a good run," before walking out.

Zel sighed before he looked at the chair and walked towards it. He sat down in the chair and lifted the helmet above him. He looked at the young redhead once more before placing the helmet on his head and saying, "Lina program activate. Composer Zelgadis Greywords."

The helmet's eye sockets lit up with images of the young girl before it linked Zelgadis with her mind and allowed him to go into a trance. In the trance Zelgadis was transported into a world of imagination. Here he could manipulate with or without being seen. He began by moving the scene to where he had left off last run.

* * *

Lina walked down the street carrying her books in hand as she made her way towards school. This was her second year in high school but yet it seemed like it had been longer than that. She soon made it to the front courtyard and went up to the group of people she knew as friends. "Hi Miss Lina," called a young girl with raven colored hair.

"Hi Amelia," Lina said as she smiled at the young girl.

"How have you been Lina," asked another girl, more to Lina's age, with blonde hair.

"I'm doing ok...and you Filia," Lina returned with a smile.

The girls sat down and started to chat to one another about many a thing. Anything from what they did last night, to shopping opportunities, to even school gossip was in the mix. Lina was enjoying the chatting when she looked up and he caught her eye. There he was walking across the courtyard staring straight forward not changing his attention for the world. He was tall with light lavender hair that jutted out in what Lina would describe as wing shapes and some of it fell down over his right eye. His lithe yet muscled body was mostly hidden under his school uniform except for certain moments in his stride that showed differently. Lina was drifting off when she was brought back by Amelia asking, "Miss Lina what are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing...nothing at all," Lina blushed as she rubbed her hand behind her head.

Filia looked where Lina was and turned back to her companions. "It seems Lina has the hots for a certain Zelgadis Greywords," Filia said teasingly with a suggestive wink.

Lina blushed even more but protested adamantly, "I do not. He just happened to catch my eye for a second that's all."

Soon they heard the bell ring and everyone filed into the building to go to class. "See you guys after school," Lina called as she waved to her friends.

Her friends waved back as they parted ways. Lina quickly walked to literature class and picked a seat to sit down in. She sat down and waited for the class to begin. As she waited the object of her earlier attention walked into the room. Lina looked straight forward trying not to glance at him. None to say she almost died when he sat right behind her. Soon the class began and Lina couldn't help but squirming every once in a while with the knowledge of who was behind her. About midway through the class Lina felt something against her ear. She reached behind her ear and pulled a slip of folded paper from there. She opened it to read the message on it, 'You seem rather tense. You should try to relax a little.' Lina blinked and blushed slightly as she wrote a reply, 'I just have a lot of energy that's all.' She then flicked it over her shoulder when the teacher was writing on the board. Soon enough she felt the paper behind her ear again. She pulled it in front of her and unfolded it again to read his reply. 'Well, if you're looking to use it up I may be able to help.' Lina blushed and didn't reply. She sat still the rest of the class and dashed out when the bell rang. 

After another class Lina was on her way to lunch. She walked from the lower building of her school towards the normal building to get to the cafeteria. Everyday she walked by a utilities shed that was usually somewhat alive with the sounds of some couple making out. But, this day it was disturbingly silent. She was going to ignore it and walk on by had she not been grabbed and dragged into the shed. She was about to scream when a hand came up and muffled her. The owner of the hand whispered, "Shh, Lina I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk with you." 

Lina had never heard the voice before but she recognized the blue eyes that stared into her eyes. It was Zelgadis Greywords and he was the one that had dragged her into the shed. He lowered his hand from her mouth and said, "There...no screaming. The last thing we need is the facility accusing us of certain activities." 

Lina just looked at him a moment before asking, "What do you want to talk about," in a small voice.

Zelgadis smiled and said, "You never gave me a reply," as he looked her in the eyes.

Lina blushed and looked away from him without saying anything to him. She stared at the the floor wishing she wasn't there. Soon she felt Zelgadis' hand under her chin. His hand softly and slowly lifted her chin and brought her attention back to him. "All you have to do is answer," he whispered as he ran a finger up and down her chin while waiting on her reply.

Lina looked into his eyes and was sucked in. She smiled while gazing into to his eyes and said, "Um...Yeah, I guess."

Zelgadis smiled and asked, "Now how can we help you with that energy of yours," as he brought Lina closer to him.

Lina finally came out of her daze and she put her hand up. "Not here," she said with a bit of disappointment in her voice, "But, I can meet you after school and take it a little slower."

Zelgadis smirked and said, "Ok, after school it is. See you then," then pecked Lina on the cheek and walked away.

Lina blushed bright red as she watched Zelgadis walked out. All she could do was think, 'Zelgadis kissed me...,'

* * *

Zelgadis came back to reality and lifted the helmet off his head and stood from the compartment. He looked at Lina to see the only movement she ever made in her state. She had a soft smile on her face from the episode that was just played out in her mind. 'Just an episode to millions of viewers around the world...but a pleasant dream for you. A pleasant dream that you think is reality,' Zelgadis thought as he caressed Lina's cheek in a loving manner. "I'm sorry to do this to you but at least I can make your dreams the best you've ever had," Zelgadis whispered as he turned and walked out of the studio to go back to his apartment leaving Lina to be entertained by the next composer. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	2. Technicolor Dreams Chapter 2: Reflection...

**Technicolor Dreams**

**Chapter: 2**

**Reflections of a Guilty Mind**

* * *

Next up in my lovely little dark fic...hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Zel arrived at his apartment and walked inside. He was greeted by his roommate sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn while watching the television. The blonde haired, blue eyed, young man looked up and said, "Hi, Zel. You should come watch this it's pretty good. That Lina girl is a pretty good actress even if she is flat," to greet his roommate and friend.

Zel felt amused but groaned mentally at the same time. 'If he only knew the truth...the horrible truth I keep a secret,' Zel thought as he continued walking and replied, "I'd rather not Gourry...I'm tired and I'm going to sleep."

"Okay Zel. I'll talk to you later," Gourry replied as he went back to the show he was enthralled with.

* * *

Zel shot up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He glanced around and then brought his hands up to hold his head. 'Every time I see her....every time it's the same nightmare. Why do I have to know...why couldn't I be ignorant like everyone else,' Zelgadis thought as he still reeled from the nightmare. He soon got a hold of his mind and looked for his clothes. He found them and dressed as he walked out into the living room. Gourry was asleep on the couch like he was most of the time. Zel didn't want to bother him so he slowly walked out the apartment and headed down stairs saying to himself, "I need a drink."

Zel walked for a while until he reached the bar and walked inside. He took a seat at the bar and waited for the bartender to notice him. Said man soon noticed his new customer and said, "What will ya' be having tonight sir."

Zel didn't look up and just replied, "Scotch on the rocks."

Once Zel got his drink he took the glass down in one go. He then pushed his glass away which signaled the bartender to fill it again. After receiving his next drink Zelgadis just looked into the glass as he swirled the drink with his finger. He stared into the swirling drink before he felt something rub against him and looked to his right. There she was the same woman that he knew as Vera leaning on his shoulder. Her eyes seemed unfocused and Zel could smell the strong aroma of alcohol in her breath. She then looked up at him and rather cheerfully asked, "Hey Zel, what are you doing here?" 

Zel sighed at the somewhat inebriated woman and answered, "I just couldn't sleep and needed to get out." 

Vera frowned and asked, "Aww...is there anything I can do for Zelly," as she slowly ran her hand down his thigh. 

Zel closed his eyes for a second as he felt Vera's small hand against his leg. He then laid his own hand on top of hers and said, "You shouldn't waste your time with me Vera...there are much better choices out there," as he finished his drink and got up to leave. 

"Zelgadis wait," Vera yelled as she half ran, half stumbled out the door after Zelgadis. 

Zel kept walking wanting to be alone and away from all that knew him. He ignored Vera's shouts to wait up and tried to lose her by ducking into the back alleys he knew so well. So it was much to his surprise when he was tackled by a flying mass of black hair. After regaining his breath he stood up and looked down as Vera rubbed her head. She looked up at him and said, "Maybe that wasn't the best idea," as she giggled and stood in front of him. 

Zel tried to back away but found she had tackled him into a wall. He stopped as his back touched the wall and watched as Vera came closer. Vera looked at Zelgadis as she said, "I know something is bothering you. Let me help you," as she leaned into Zelgadis and laid her head on his shoulder. 

Zel stood still as Vera leaned on him. He didn't want to move quickly since Vera was somewhat drunk and he could hurt her if he wasn't careful. Though he didn't return Vera's feelings he still didn't want to hurt her either. He stood still and tried to remain calm as Vera's warm breath tickled the back of his neck. 

Zel soon felt Vera's hands come up and lowered the hood of his shirt to expose his metallic hair and stony neck. She smiled and whispered, "Just let me make you happy Zelgadis," as she lightly, but slowly kissed his neck.

Zel closed his eyes for a moment as he got himself under control and grabbed a hold of Vera's arms and pushed her away slightly. He looked at her and said, "Vera...I'm sorry but this isn't going to work. I hope you can find someone else...and I'm sorry that I can't feel the same about you," as he walked away into the night leaving Vera to stare at his back as he disappeared.

* * *

'Lina,' that was the main thought on his mind as he continued to walk back towards his apartment. He couldn't shake the guilt he felt for the things he did to Lina's mind, but there was nothing he could do to stop the manipulation of he mind either. Law enforcement was so corrupt that the Kenjo executives kept them in their back pocket with a simple bribe every month. There was nothing inside the law that he could do, and if he did anything outside the law there would be no coming back. There was only one sanctuary after he broke the law to run to for his safety. 'I don't want to be labeled as an undergrounder either...the only thing for sure with that label is the promise of a slow death,' Zel thought as he rounded another bend. Yes the underground would be his only chance to help Lina. The underground was a group of political radicals and criminals that tried to go against Kenjo Corp. "I don't want to become one of those and just die in some sewer while hiding like a rat," Zel commented to himself as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

'I've been over this before...I can't free her from this but I can make her happy,' Zel thought as he slowly unlocked the door. 'I will make sure that all her dreams from me are the most wonderful dreams she could ever have,' Zel continued as he sneaked through the living room. He walked into his room and quietly shut his door as he whispered his silent oath again, "Lina, I will make sure that you are always happy while I'm alive." 

After reaffirming his oath he laid down and went to sleep with a small amount of his guilt washed away.

* * *

Zelgadis arrived at work and walked into the production room right as Vera was walking out. He stepped out of the way as she went by, but didn't expect her hand to run across his chest quickly as she passed. Zel watched her as she continued down the hall with a subdued look about her. He sighed and thought, 'I had to let her down...there was no other way around it,' as he walked into the compartment. He grabbed the helmet and set it on his head. "Lina Program Activate: Composer Zelgadis Greywords." 

Zelgadis went into a trance again as he began where he left off. 

* * *

Lina leaned against one of the columns outside the school library as she waited for Zelgadis. She had given her friends the excuse that she had some things she had to do and gotten away from them. 'I would never hear the end of it if they knew the true reason...but do I really care,' Lina thought as she looked up at the sky. "Heh, just think of all the hell I'd catch for this," Lina said out loud while she waited.

"Catch hell for what," came the familiar tenor voice as an arm wrapped around her shoulder and turned her towards Zelgadis. 

Lina stopped and looked up at Zelgadis as he smiled down at her. She then smiled and quickly kissed him without warning. The kiss was sweet and innocent and soon broke up. Lina looked at Zel with his shocked expression and said, "That's for leaving me hanging in the shed earlier today." 

Zel recovered from his shock and smirked as he asked, "What happened to taking it slow," as he ran a hand through her red hair.

Lina laughed and then replied, "I was thinking that until you went and kissed me before you left the shack earlier today."

Zel smiled and rested his forehead on Lina's and asked lowly, "Well then what do you want to do now that you've changed your mind?"

Lina wrapped her arms around his neck and replied, "How about a movie...if your up for it."

"Sure, why not," Zel replied as he straightened himself and held Lina's hand in his as they walked out of the school yard and towards downtown.

* * *

Zelgadis found himself slowly counting the money in his wallet to make sure he could pay for the astounding amount of food Lina was wolfing down at the pizza place they went to after the movie. After affirming he could pay he looked at Lina and commented, "You must play in school sports."

Lina swallowed a bite and replied, "Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

Zel shrugged and said, "Just from guessing that if you eat this much usually you have be pretty active to not gain weight."

Lina looked at him and asked, "Do you not like that I eat this much?"

Zel waved his hand nonchalantly as he replied, "No, no it's just normally girls with your figure constantly almost die when they eat a chip. I mean there's nothing wrong with them and there's nothing wrong with having some weight on them, but they constantly think that they are morbidly obese because they ate a potato chip."

Lina shrugged and said, "I never really had to worry about that. My metabolism is very high to begin with and I play a lot of sports so I never gain weight," as she smiled and went back to her food.

Zel thought for a second and then asked, "What sport are you playing now?"

Lina stopped again and said, "I'm on the soccer team right now. Speaking of which we have a game tomorrow...could you make it and maybe...maybe cheer me on?"

Zel moved right next to Lina, as her face light up with that cute little blush, and whispered, "I'll always be there for you," before kissing her softly on the lips.

Lina returned his kiss passionately as she lightly nibbled on Zel bottom lip. After a moment the broke apart and Zel said, "Well I need to go pay for the food...be back in a second," as he got up to pay.

* * *

They stood in front of Lina's house looking at each other for a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow after the game then," Zel said as he embraced Lina.

She sighed and said, "I'll see you there," as she pulled away and walked up to her door to turn around and say, "Bye and goodnight."

"Goodnight," Zel returned as Lina went inside.

* * *

Zel came out of his trance and took off the helmet. He then stood and walked out of the compartment to see Lina with a smile on her face. He walked over to her and brushed her hair away from her closed eyes. He then smiled and said lowly, "I will make you happy."

He then turned and walked away. As Zel was walking out the door he missed the low sigh and the, "Zel...," that Lina let escape her lips as her mind still wandered in the dream.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	3. Technicolor Dreams Chapter 3: And Everyt...

**Technicolor Dreams**

**Chapter: 3**

**And Everything Hits the Fan**

* * *

Here's the next chapter. I felt I should pay tribute to the song that inspired the whole idea for this fic so it will be included within.

* * *

Zel walked down the alleyways he usually did in his daily routine to go to work. This time was a bit different though. For some reason he felt compared to listen to music on his way there. He normally preferred to walk in silence, but the guilty feeling inside him wouldn't go away. The more he fought against it the stronger it came against his mental defenses. He soon was looking for a way to at least drown it out of a few moments at least. "Why didn't I think of this before," Zel asked no one in particular as the music played in his ears.

But, soon he also regretted this decision as well. Zel had a wide range of music; including music from decades ago. He found the angsty, angry, and dark music of earlier decades to suit him better than the pop idol rubbish that was all over the place nowadays. But, one song, the one song from that era that seemed to have been a prediction to the situation he was in now began to play as he thought, 'I was almost there...why now?'

_She's lost in coma where it's beautiful.  
Intoxicated from the deep sleep, deep sleep.  
Do you wonder what it's like living in a permanent imagination.  
Sleeping to escape reality, but you like it like that.  
  
Guilty by design, she's nothing more than fiction.  
She dreams in digital, cause it's better than nothing.  
Now that control is gone. it seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital, cause it's better than nothing  
Now that control is gone. it seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital. she dreams in digital.  
  
And your pixel army can't save you now.  
My finger is on the kill switch.  
I remember I used to compose your dreams, control your dreams.  
And don't be afraid to expose yourself before I shut you down._

_You made some changes since the virus caught you sleeping.  
  
Guilty by design, she's nothing more than fiction.  
She dreams in digital, cause it's better than nothing.  
Now that control is gone. it seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital, cause it's better than nothing  
Now that control is gone. it seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital. she dreams in digital.  
  
She's guilty by design. (cause it's better than nothing.)  
Now that control is gone. it seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital. (she's nothing more than fiction.)  
Cause it's better than nothing. now that control is gone.  
It seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital._  
  
Zel actually grunted as the song came to it's final notes, his mind at war again. 'I can't do anything...even if I could release her from the comma Kenjo would never let her go,' Zel thought as he went through the steps to get to Lina's chamber. As he opened the last door he noticed Vera coming out. She stopped for a second and said, "Hi Zel," seeming a bit brighter than the day before.

"Hello Vera," Zel replied as the woman walked by. Zel quickly jump and turned around to she Vera smiling at him as she walked down the hallway. 'She pinched me...on the butt nonetheless,' Zel sighed mentally as he was now assured that Vera hadn't given up.

"Oh well can't worry about that now," Zel remarked as he sat in the chair.

He place the helmet over his head and said, "Lina program. Composer Zelgadis Greywords," as he began to prepare the scene.

Zel noticed that it was somehow harder to meld and form the scene. It was like Lina was fighting him for control. 'That can't be she isn't aware of this,' Zel thought as he strained to form the scene.

He appeared in the front courtyard of the high school. He was about to move when he heard, "Hey Zel," from behind.

He turned and smiled as Lina ran up to him. She stopped and panted somewhat to catch her breath. As he was about to say something her image disappeared. Zel panicked and looked around to find everything was in place but slowly changing. He then turned and yelled, "Lina program Abort! Abort now!!"

Zel was brought back into his body as he stood, taking off the helmet, and walked out of the compartment in a fluid movement.

"What in the hell is going on," he asked as he stepped forward.

* * *

Lina blinked as she fought off the strange drowsiness that she was feeling. She closed her eyes as bright lights over her almost blinded her. She raised an arm to cover her face while thinking, 'Where am I...One moment I'm talking to Zel the next I'm laying down with a bunch of lights over my head.' She sat up to see she was in a room with lots of machines attached to her here and there. 'What the hell,' she thought as she quickly unplugged the machine from herself. As she took off the last bits, including all the wires attached to her head, she said out loud, "Hello...anyone there?"

As she looked towards a big steel door she heard a sharp intake of air coming from behind her. She turned her head quickly and her eyes widened at what was there. It was an odd creature that looked to be human but it wasn't. It had greenish blue skin with what looked like rocks embedded in its skin. Its silted eyes widened slightly as it asked, "Lina..."

Her eyes widened more as she recognized the voice. It was his, but this couldn't be him, he didn't look like this. She studied the figure closely, noticing the same hair style, color of eyes, and stature. This was him, this was Zelgadis Greywords. "Zel what happened to you? Where am I? What's going on," Lina assaulted him with questions.

Zel moved closer with a grace that seemed to be so inhuman and yet so him. He stopped in front of her and just stared as he stuttered, "It...it...it can't be. They said you'd...you'd never wake...wake up."

"What do you mean Zel," Lina asked while she grabbed his arm because of how worried she was.

Zel, not able to take the stress of this shock, collapsed to his knees and embraced Lina. His body shook and he couldn't help but convey that in his speech, "You...are Lina Inverse. Daughter of Magnus Inverse one of Kenjo Corporation's largest stock holders...until you're family was in a car crash. You were the only one to survive but you were in a coma so Kenjo housed you here."

Lina looked at Zel but didn't know how to react. 'Then what was all that about high school and my family being alive,' she thought as she asked, "Zel what are you doing here?"

"I'm Zelgadis Greywords...Kenjo's star composer," Zel answered as he looked into her eyes, "I am one of the people that...that manipulated your mind while you were in the coma to produce your dreams. Those dreams were recorded and is the entertainment for the this country...I'm sorry Lina, but there was nothing I could do..."

Lina looked down with anger in her eyes. One because of Zel's confession, 'How dare he...mess with my mind and then expect me to forgive him,' she thought while it dawn on her that she was completely nude. Her face reddened and she screamed as she punched Zelgadis, sending him flying into a wall, while covering herself with the small sheet provided. "You mind rapping, perverted son of a bitch," Lina threw insults as she looked where he landed before she became silent again.

The reason for her silence was she now noticed that Zel had impacted with such force that he left an extremely large dent in the steel wall. She looked down at her own hand, marveled at the strength she just displayed, and then asked herself, "How did I do that?" 

"Ow...," Zel replied as he stood up rubbing his jaw, "Remind me never to get hit by a cyborg again." 

Lina glared at him and asked dangerously, "What did you call me?" 

"I said cyborg. Your body is that of a robot," Zel answered as his mask of cool neutrality washed over his face and voice. 

Lina looked down at herself again but didn't see anything to show she was actually a cyborg, 'Well other than denting the wall with Zelgadis...and what is up with him one minute he's all apologetic and now he's ice cold,' Lina thought. "Why am I a cyborg then mister big shot," Lina asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

Zel narrowed his eyes as he thought, 'If all you're going to do is be hateful then an eye for an eye,' before answering in a cold, uninterested tone, "When your family was in the crash your body was found mangled and barely alive. To keep you from dying they transferred your brain into a robot shell. And, there you have it your a cyborg, any other brain teasers?" 

Lina glare at the man in front of her. The man that had turned as cold as an iceberg in a matter of moments and said, "Say that again and I'll make sure you go through that wall next time." 

"Try me," Zel challenged as he glared back at the girl. 

Lina blinked slightly as she saw a lite blue aura from around Zelgadis as his anger mounted. She didn't know what the hell was going on but she wasn't backing down, "It'll take more than that little light show you've got there." 

As if coming out of a trance Zel shook his head and the aura dissipated. A look of horror washed over him for a moment before the mask was back in place and he walked past Lina to the steel door saying, "Follow me." 

Lina looked at his back as she got up from the table while thinking, 'What was with that look? What's he afraid of.' Lina followed Zel down the hall until they reached a little side door. He opened it to reveal a janitor's closet and a janitor's uniform. He pointed and said, "Get dressed and then we'll get out of here before they notice anything is wrong." 

Lina huffed at the tone he was taking with her and jabbed back, "Yeah, Yeah I'm going you slave driver," as she walked in and closed the door. 

Zel was furious, and that was just saying a little, he had never met anyone that got under his skin like she did. 'Maybe it's because you know she right when she called you a mind rapper,' called a small voice in his head but his anger quickly silenced it. A few moments later Lina emerged wearing the dull gray shirt, pants, and dull hat atop her head. She walked up to him and said, "Well let's go or has that desire to move as fast a possible gone now," Lina jabbed at Zel again. 

Zel just grumbled as he lead her into the elevator and out the front door. He looked and asked still in that cold tone, "Ready to leave own your own miss independent or are you following me?" 

"I have no where else to go and you owe me more than you can pay back for what you did," Lina glared daggers at him and dared Zel to protest. 

"Fine," is all Zel said and walked off with Lina following behind him in total silence. 'I am sorry about what happened Lina but I'm not going to give you the pleasure of seeing my guilt.' 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	4. Technicolor Dreams Chapter 4: Tempers Fl...

**Technicolor Dreams**

**Chapter: 4**

**Tempers Flare**

* * *

Here's another chapter.

* * *

Zel walked down the street with his hood and mask up. He had replaced them mainly to hid his anger, and because he wasn't normal. He walked stiffly with his hands straight at his side clenched into fists. He was so angry that every once in a while his fists would actually shake. He looked over his shoulder to see Lina silently following him to his apartment. He grumbled under his breath as he continued to walk.

Lina walked behind Zelgadis and was just as pissed off as he seemed to be. At least she thought she knew the level of his anger. As she had observed inside Kenjo corp. Zelgadis was capable of changing emotions in a blink of an eye. 'And, if he is capable of changing his emotions that quick then he is also probably very adept at hiding his emotions,' Lina thought as she continued to follow Zelgadis. "Are we going to walk around all night or do you have a place to live," Lina remarked snidely at Zelgadis' back.

Zel looked behind him and said lowly, "Either shut up and follow or go away."

Lina glared at him as his head faced the front again. 'I can't see him cause of that damned hood...it's like I'm talking with the ghost of Christmas future or something,' Lina thought as she continued to follow silently behind Zelgadis. A few minutes they were going up a set of stairs and Zelgadis unlocked a door. They walked into the apartment with a blonde man flipping through television channels. "Hey Zel, you're home early...hey who's your friend?"

Zel ignored Gourry and walked right past him without making any sound. He walked into his room and slammed the door behind him finally being able to be alone. Gourry just looked at the door in confusion and asked, "What's up with him?"

"He's angry that someone pointed out that he's nothing more than a mind rapping son of a bitch," Lina said as she sat down in a chair to Gourry's side.

Gourry looked at the now know red-haired girl and asked, "Do I know you?"

"No you don't," Lina said as she looked at the tall blonde man before finishing, "But, you know Zelgadis."

"Yeah what about Zel," Gourry asked somewhat confused.

"You mean you're willing live with him knowing he's a mind rapping bastard," Lina stated.

"Zel isn't a bad guy...and what's this whole deal about mind rapping? He's a composer," Gourry answered.

"Don't you know what it means to be a composer," Lina asked somewhat worried.

"Yeah they write music," Gourry answered smiling dumbly.

Lina sweatdropped and thought, 'I probably just need to drop the point...I'm not getting anywhere with this guy.' Lina then looked at Zelgadis' door for a moment then shouted, "Where do I sleep...you owe me."

She heard a grumble and the door swung open. Zelgadis stood in the doorway literally shaking with anger. He stepped forward as that blue aura began to appear around him again. "Just find a place. You don't need me to lead you around like a damn two year old do you," Zel asked angrily as he stepped forward again.

Lina stood up glaring death at Zelgadis as she stepped forward and shouted, "You owe me for what you did to me! Keep this up and I'll send you through the wall again!"

Zelgadis stood in front of Lina, his blue aura of anger still present, and smirked somewhat, "Try me. You won't catch me off guard this time."

"Why you arrogant," Lina shouted as she moved to punch Zelgadis.

She punched just for her fist to go through an after image of Zelgadis. She blinked for a moment, somewhat confused, before she heard from behind her, "A little harder to hit me when I'm ready isn't it?"

Lina spun around to find Zelgadis standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. She glared at him and asked, "How did you do that?" 

Zelgadis just looked at her for a moment before he sighed as he began to walk away. Right as he came beside her he said just above a whisper, "It's a side effect of being such a monster," before going back into his room and shutting the door. 

Lina turned to look at the door with an arched eyebrow. 'What was that all about,' she wondered as she turned to Gourry and asked, "Where can I sleep at least until tomorrow?"

Gourry looked at her and said, "Well there's the couch or with Zel."

Lina blinked at Gourry and then asked, "Did you say sleep with Zel?"

Gourry nodded dumbly, "Yeah, I mean you two are going out aren't you?"

Lina mouth hung open for a few seconds as her mind ran over Gourry's logic, 'Just because we came in together doesn't mean that.' She stomped up to Gourry and grabbed him by the shirt collar while taking on this dangerously sweet face. "Why do you think Zelgadis and I are going out?!?"

Gourry smiled, not realizing what danger he was in, and replied, "Well, you came home with him and you two fight like a couple so..."

Gourry's statement was interrupted by Lina punching him in the gut. She stood over him as he recovered and shouted, "There is no way I would ever go out with him. That bastard got enough jollies off of raping my mind! You think I would putt myself in a position for him to take my body as well?!?"

Gourry soon recovered from the blow and got up. He walked towards his room while saying, "If that's how you feel I can't change it...but Zel is a good person at heart," before he shut his door behind him.

Lina rolled her eyes and laid down on the couch that Gourry that just vacated. 'A good person he says...yeah right,' Lina thought as she covered up with the blanket Gourry had left. Lina rolled over and started off to sleep as she mumbled, "I'll never trust him again."

* * *

Inside his room Zelgadis stared at the wall while he revisited the words Lina had spoken after he left. Another thing she didn't know about his body is it had super sensitive hearing as well as speed. He tired to just roll over and just sleep it off but he couldn't get the words out of his head. They hurt, he would never admit it to anyone, but those words hurt him more that anything else. He continued to try and put them away but they wouldn't leave his mind. He rolled over once more to face the door to his room. He knew Lina was asleep now and was glad. He couldn't take much more of that verbal abuse from the side lines. He had already done all he could to keep it from happening during their argument in the living room. But, now was another story in and of itself. Zel sighed as he heard it call out in a slow, seductive and yet sadistic voice, "Let me have her and I'll show her rape." 

Zel shuddered as he tried to fight him off. No one knew it, he didn't even think the surgeons knew, but his body came with one fundamental flaw. Thanks to his body being made out of different things he had a few problems. One third was him, no problems there, but another third was that of a rare creature known as a mazuko. There were few of these creatures left in the world but what he knew of them they were pure evil. And, it was apparent that the surgeons didn't account for the possibility that the third of the mazuko would remain sentient. "Go away. I will not let you touch her," Zelgadis threaten his roommate of the mind. 

"Come on Zel," came the liquid velvet tenor of his demon side, "She could be yours. Just break her will and then you can have her whenever you want."

"No!" Zel actually shouted as he sat up in his bed breathing heavily.

"She just outside the door Zel...she could be all yours," called the voice as it slowly faded.

Zel shook his head to clear it of ideas like what the mazuko had implanted. He then got up and found his shirt, socks, and shoes. He dressed and opened his door into the living room. He crept slowly by the couch until he noticed Lina asleep and sprawled out fully. Her small chest rose and fell as she breathed evenly in sleep. Her heart shaped, porcelain face was illuminated perfectly by the moon outside the window. He looked at her while a smile came to his face. As he view this fallen angel the smile turned from genuine into a cruel and evil smile. He moved forward silently as thoughts of taking her beautiful body ran through his mind. He got within an arms reach of her when the smile turned into a scowl as he attempted to fight off the mazuko. He backed away from her and continued his fight for control as the voice called, "She's right there...Just a quick move and she wouldn't be able to fight back..."

"No!" Zel shouted again as he dashed out of the door. He had to get away from her. He had to get away for at least a few hours so he could work up his mental defenses.

Zel continued to walk until he came to the bar. Still scowling he sat at the bar, "Give me the hardest thing you have."

* * *

Lina sat up quickly after hearing a shout just to see a blur of ivory rush out the door. She blinked a few times wondering what the hell was going on. 'What the hell was Zel up to at this time of night? And where the hell did he go,' Lina thought as she looked around the room. It was a very simple room with only the couch, armchair, and television to fill the space. She hadn't seen any other rooms and since she was awake she walked towards Zel's open door. "It's a little payback for what he did," she said while trying to rationalize why she was doing this.

She entered the room to find it ordered to the last detail. 'Man, talk about being organized,' Lina thought as she looked over the alphabetized book collection. She looked around the room to find it only had the bookshelf, a writing desk, and the bed. Everything was straight, tidy, and nothing was out of place except for the bed. "Oh well, not much here...I'll get him in the morning," Lina said as she went back into the living room and went to sleep


	5. Technicolor Dreams Chapter 5: On th Run

**Technicolor Dreams**

**Chapter: 5**

**On The Run**

* * *

Next chapter up.

* * *

Lina awoke to a loud banging on the front door of Zel's apartment. Before she could sit up Gourry came out and looked into the peep hole in the door. He scowled and turned to her saying, "It's some of Kenjo Corp's goons. Quickly climb out Zel's window while I stall them. Find Zelgadis," sounding way different from the night before.

Lina wanted to protest the idea of going to Zelgadis for help, but she didn't want to go back to Kenjo either. 'So it's one of two evils then? I guess I'll go with the repentant evil then,' she thought as she walked into Zel's room and shut the door. She opened the window and looked all over the alleyway. She didn't see any Kenjo agents around so she took Zel's discarded sheets and fashioned a crude rope out of them. She slid down the rope and into the alleyway without making a sound. She quickly ran to the back of the alley and peeked around the corner. There was no one she could see as a threat so she quickly took off in a random direction looking for Zelgadis.

* * *

Zel shifted to be stuck with something pointed. He awoke to find himself lying on a cardboard box in an alley. He rubbed his temples before he stretched while yawning. 'Man, I must've had more to drink than I thought,' Zel mentally commented as he stood up. He dusted himself off and began to walk through the alleys towards his apartment. As he aimlessly walked along he began to think about a certain red-head that was staying at his apartment. "Maybe I should try and get her to calm down and explain," Zel said to himself as he rounded the corner.

It was about this moment that someone ran into him. He gasped as his arms wrapped around the small body as he said, "Watch where you're going."

"I could say the same for you composer," Lina snapped back as she looked up at Zelgadis.

Zel looked down and asked in a low whisper, "Lina what are you doing out here," as his hand cupped her chin out of instinct.

Lina moved her chin away and averted her eyes coldly saying, "Kenjo came looking for me so I had to get away and I found you."

Zel looked at Lina and sighed, "I should've known it would come to this. The only way for you to have a life is to get you where Kenjo can't reach."

Lina glared at Zelgadis and said sarcastically, "Oh, and my knight in shinning armor is here to escort me to safety." 

"If that's how you want to think of me," Zel teased as he turned away and started walking down the alley.

Lina twitched at the jab and walked after him saying, "I ought to beat you for that."

"What's so new about that," Zel responded teasingly as he still felt somewhat playful.

"Well don't you become Mister Personable when you drink Zelgadis Greywords," came an odd voice from behind them.

Zel spun around to be met with that of a man dressed in a full suit. His black with pen strips suit fitted him perfectly. His amethyst hair came down to his shoulders as he smiled at them. His eyes never opened as he positioned himself in front of the two. His right hand rested on a cane with a golden cobra's head with ruby eyes as the hold. He walked forward slightly before saying, "I do hate to interrupt this lovely little show but I must be returning Lina-chan to Kenjo. " 

"Oh really, well I'd like to see you try," Zel replied as he took a protective stance in front of Lina. 

"Who asked you to protect me," Lina shouted, "I can take care of myself." 

Zel turned his head and replied, "Be quite unless you want to go...what's wrong?" 

Lina's eyes went wide and she paled as she pointed towards the man. Zel, knowing something was wrong, turned to be met with an empty alley. He inched forward slowly as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for a ambush. As he looked back to the front the man's form appeared out of nowhere and floated in the air. He then quickly spun around and kicked Zel square in the face. The impact was so unexpected, and so forceful, that it sent Zel flying past Lina and into some garbage cans with a loud clank. The man landed and dusted off his hands while saying, "They always think their hot shit until they meet me." 

Lina stared at the man as she slowly backed away asking, "Are you a cyborg as well?" 

As the man started to walk towards he smiled and was about to answer when his attention was drawn by the clatter of the trash cans. He then heard, "No, he's something much worse," as Zelgadis stood up, "He's a mazuko." 

The man clapped his hands together as he then replied, "Good Zelgadis, good indeed. It seems you've kept up with your blood line." 

Lina moved to Zel's side while asking, "What's a mazuko and what is he talking about." 

Zel shifted into a defensive position and replied, "A mazuko is a demon of a creature with extraordinary abilities. They were thought to be extinct but apparently one survived." 

The man smiled as he opened his eyes to reveal amethyst slits for pupils and said, "Yes, but you haven't answered all of her question. You never told her you're secret that you are part mazuko yourself aren't you Zelgadis." 

Lina looked at Zel with wide eyes as she asked, "You're part demon?" 

Zel sighed and said, "It doesn't matter...why would you care...why would anyone care," as he started moving towards his enemy. 

"What's your name," he asked the man as he squared off with him. 

"My name is Xellos...Learn it well for it is the name that will carry you to hell," as Xellos disappeared again. 

Zel turned and shouted, "Lina run! Get out of here," as he quickly blocked Xellos' cane attack with his forearm. 

"But, I can help," Lina said as she was about to come into the fight. 

"Just run! I can't hold him off forever," Zel shouted again before blocking another shot. 

Lina saw the seriousness in Zel's face and knew she needed to run. She took off as she heard the fight ragging behind her. She had to find a place to hide, she had to get away. 'Just be okay Zel,' she thought as she ran around a corner and away from the sounds of battle. 

* * *

Zel blocked another shot as he backed up a bit more. Xellos had reappeared in front of him with a sadistic smile on his face. "I must say this is the most fun I've had in quite sometime. It's a shame I have to kill you but that's business."

Zel spat at him before saying, "I'd rather die then let you have Lina."

Xellos laughed and replied, "Too bad we didn't meet differently Zelgadis. You would've been a worthy partner," before he moved to strike.

It was at this moment that Zel saw an opening and kicked in his mazuko speed. His fast movement surprised Xellos and he caught him in the jaw with a right hook. Xellos spun around as he took the blow and cackled, "This is so much fun," before he disappeared.

Zel looked around but couldn't find Xellos anywhere as he was turning around he heard, "Too bad it must come to an end," before he was bashed on the head and blackness began to overtake him.

As he was passing out from his wound Zel heard the evil cackling and whispered, "Please be safe Lina."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	6. Technicolor Dreams Chapter 6: A Time to ...

**Technicolor Dreams**

**Chapter: 6**

**A Time to Heal**

* * *

Here's another chapter. So far so good with beating my writer's block so hopefully it's gone for a while.

* * *

Lina peeked out of the dirty and broken window of the abandoned building she had ducked into about an hour ago. She had ran, leaving Zelgadis to fight Xellos, and hid in an old warehouse. 'I wonder if he's still out there,' she thought as she tired to look further down the alleyway. After about five more minutes she moved from her hiding spot and out of the building. She slowly made her way back towards where she and Zel had split up. She looked around the corner to see Zel face down in a pool of some kind of blue liquid. She ran towards him while saying, "Zel! Zel, say something!"

She was barely able to roll him onto his back because of his weight. After getting him on his back Lina discovered that the blue liquid was actually Zel's blood. She wiped some blood away from his face before lowering her ear to his mouth. She felt, as well as heard, his breath raspy and slow come from his mouth. She pulled back and looked around; thinking she might of heard something. She looked back down at Zel and said, "Well I need to get you to shelter before someone finds us."

She tried to lift him but to no avail. Zelgadis body of stone and demon was too heavy for her to lift. Lina huffed for a moment after straining her body. She then looked at Zel while complaining, "You would think that being a cyborg would at least give me some edge over a normal human."

Lina tried to move Zel again but didn't get him more than a few inches before she had to stop. She breathed for a moment as she looked down at Zel. As she looked at him she noticed a slip of something sticking out of his pocket. She pulled the piece, of what she found to be paper, out of his pocket and unfolded the slip. She looked at the words on the slip for a few seconds before saying, "Lina program, activate? Level one?"

As soon as she finished saying the words she heard, as well as felt, this buzzing in the back of her head. She grabbed her head as a severe pain shot though her brain. She crumpled to the ground and curled up into a fetal position as the pain ran down her spine. After about five minutes Lina moved from her position and stood up. She looked around for a bit and noticed that her vision seemed even sharper. She looked back down at Zel and asked, "What the hell was that?"

She knelt down to Zel and checked him again. He was still breathing unevenly but he was still with her. She placed her arms under him while thinking, 'Let's try this one more time...I can't just leave him here in the streets.'

After Lina got her arms into position and then pulled. To her surprise she lifted Zel up in a cradled position with a small amount of strain. She looked down at Zel and then at herself before saying, "Whatever it was that happened I'm glad it did. Now I feel like I can do anything."

She carefully carried Zelgadis' unconscious form into the warehouse she had been hiding in and laid him down. She then grabbed and old covering cloth and laid it on the floor. She then moved Zel onto the cloth and went back outside the warehouse to find a source of water. She found and old bucket and a water spout so she could fill the bucket. She brought the bucket into the warehouse and set it beside Zel. She then tore a piece of the cloth and dunked it into the bucket. Lina then rung out the cloth before, slowly and carefully, cleaning the blood from Zelgadis' face. She lightly smiled as she finished cleaning his face and then sighed, "Even the mighty composer needs someone to take care of him sometimes."

After finishing her cleaning job Lina began to make bandages out of some more old cloth she found. She bandaged up the top of Zel's head where most of the damage had been taken. Lina then sat down beside Zel and just watched him as he breathed in and out. 'I can't take him to a hospital the Kenjo goons will be on us in a minute. And, I'm no nurse so I guess all I can do is watch him and hope for the best,' Lina thought as she sighed.

Lina continued to watch Zel as the sky began to darken outside. Seeing this Lina found some old shipping crates and pallets from which she could make fire wood. She broke the old crates up and stacked the wood up near Zel's unconscious form. She then started a fire to keep her and Zel warm as well as a source of light. After getting the fire going Lina resumed her watch of Zelgadis as she began to speak, "Look at me I'm helping the guy that I so hated just days ago. I should've just left him for dead but...he did stand up for me."

As Lina was looking out of a window she heard a slight chuckle. She quickly turned to see Zelgadis' eyes crack open and heard his raspy reply, "I love you too Lina."

Lina looked at Zelgadis as her face turned as red as her hair. She sputtered at him as a smirk made it's way across his face. As he closed his eyes and sighed she shouted, "I ought to finish you off for a comment like that," while she straddled Zel's middle and grabbed his collar.

Zel smirked as Lina pulled him up slightly by his collar and threatened him. He then opened his eyes and looked right at the enraged girl above him. "I don't know if I like this reaction or the one you had with the kiss scene in the last episode I composed," Zel replied to tease Lina a bit more.

Lina blushed even more at Zel's comment as the memories of the event came to her. She turned her head and stuttered, "I...I...well you caught me off guard."

Zel smiled as Lina refused to look at him. He slowly began to sit up, propping his body on his right arm, before looking at Lina and whispering, "Just as I've caught you now," before lightly kissing her as she turned towards him.

Lina was so surprised by the move that she didn't react. She allowed herself to be kissed as the shock ran though her body but she couldn't help but think, 'I kind of like how he kisses.'

After a few minutes they separated and just looked at each other for a while. Lina then lowered her head and whispered huskily, "I want more," before capturing Zel's lips with her own.

Zel's eyes opened wide for a moment before slowly shutting and allowing himself to enjoy the moment. Her slowly, but passionately, kissed Lina back as his mind thought about many things that could go wrong. 'I better enjoy this while I can. Next, thing I know she'll want to kill me again,' Zel thought as he ran his tongue on Lina's lips.

Lina felt Zel's tongue ask for permission to enter and she allowed him as she was overtaken by the passion. Their tongues met halfway and danced with each other as the passion that consumed them continued to rise in there bodies. After a few more minutes they broke apart and Zel smiled while saying, "Does this mean a truce for now?"

Lina laid her forehead on Zel's and whispered lowly, "For as long as you can kiss that well."

Zel sighed as he wrapped his arms around Lina's body and shifted so that they were laying side by side. Zel then rested his head on Lina's shoulder before lightly nuzzling her neck. He heard Lina sigh as he continued his attention to her. After a few moments he pulled back and said, "I love you Lina."

"I love you too Zel," Lina answered as she rested her head on Zel's chest before saying, "We should probably rest for now and begin again in the morning."

Zel nodded and replied, "That would be wise," before cupping Lina's chin to bring her eyes to him. He then whispered, "We have tonight," before lightly kissing her again.

Lina returned the kiss as she thought, 'To think the man I thought I hated is the one I fall for. Oh well his mine now that I know this,' and continued to love her time with Zel as the cuddled deep into the night

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


End file.
